There are hundreds of designs for pillows or neck rests primarily alleging a thearaputic or medical (recuperation) purposes. Most of these devices are cumbersome to use since they are designed to hold in place an injured neck. Another type of neck rest that has been used is inflatable. It can be difficult to use since it takes a lot out of a healthy person to inflate it and it is quite time consuming to deflate it. For this reason the inflatable neck rest is rather impractical since an older person would not be able to inflate it without feeling dizzy or out of breath and similarly go through the time consuming process of deflating it in order to store away.
These designs ignore the real need of people who would gladly use a neck rest support which is NOT awkward, bulky, unappealing, heavy and impractical at various occasions including while driving or riding in a car or flying in an airplane. Some of the prior art designs include U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,429; U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,700; U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,705; U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,469; U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,619; U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,832; U.S. Pat. No. 5,339, 472 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,134.
There is a need for a pillow or neck rest that is moisture--water-proof fabrication; retractability, cushiony; light weight--portability; easy to use; totally in sync with environmental and health issues; non-allergenic and provide neck support.